Callum Keith Rennie
Callum Keith Rennie (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Last Night'' (1998) [Craig Zwiller]: Dies (along with everybody else on Earth) when the world ends for unexplained reasons, while he's making love with Tracy Wright. The screen fades to white at the end of each character's final scene. *''Existenz ''(1999) [Hugo Carlaw]: Shot repeatedly with a gristle gun by Ian Holm as he is about to shoot Jennifer Jason Leigh (this later turns out to be a simulation and he survives the film in reality) *''Picture Claire'' (2001) [Laramie]: Shot in the head by Juliette Lewis, after Callum shoots Gina Gershon. (Thanks to Superid) *''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) [Asher Talos]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Jessica Biel; his body immediately turns to ash. (Thanks to Carrie) *''The Butterfly Effect ''(2004) [Jason Treborn]: Hit on the head by a guard after he attacks his son (John Patrick Amedori) in the mental hospital; the scene cuts from the attack to a scene of his funeral. *''The Five People You Meet in Heaven'' (2004) [Eddie's Father]: Dies of pneumonia after diving into the sea to save Tim O'Halloran. (Thanks to Tal) *''Shooting Gallery ''(Video, 2005) [Michael Mortensen]: Shot to death repeatedly by Ving Rhames in a gunfight as Rennie is about to shoot Freddie Prinze Jr. *''Unnatural & Accidental'' (2006) [Norman]: Throat slit by Carmen Moore in his car. *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe ''(2008) [Janke Dacyshyn]: Killed with an axe by Gillian Anderson. (Thanks to Adam and Tommy) *''Case 39'' (2009) [Edward Sullivan]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the eye with a fork while guards try to restrain him. (Thanks to Marjorie) *''Warcraft ''(2016) [Moroes]: Drained of his lifeforce by Ben Foster. *'Jigsaw (2017) '[Detective Halloran]: Head sliced into eight pieces by the laser trap while Matt Passmore looks on in wicked glee before Passmore leaves him. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Lazarus ''(1994) [Tommy]: Shot repeatedly by Christopher Allport while he is possessed by Jason Schombing’s spirit. *'[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: The Innocent (1995)]]' [''Tyler King]: Decapitated with a sword by Adrian Paul at the end of a fight. *''Supernatural: Wendigo'' (2005) [Roy]: Mauled to death by a wendigo (Roy Campsall) after he shoots and stabs it to no effect. His body is later seen when Gina Holden and her brother (Graham Wardle/ Alden Ehrenreich) discover him. *''Harper's Island: Sigh ''(2009) [John Wakefield]: Stabbed in the chest by his son (Christopher Gorham) in the woods, after Callum urges Christopher to kill Elaine Cassidy. *''24: Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm ''(2010) Laitanan: Stabbed in the eye by Annie Wersching in a fit of rage after he hit her in the face. *''Alphas: Anger Management'' (2011) [Don Wilson]: Bludgeoned to death with a metal chair by James Byron/Scott Yamamura while they’re in the grip of Devon Graye’s secreted high level aggression pheromones. *''Jessica Jones: AKA Three Lives and Counting ''(2018) [Dr. Karl Malus]: Commits suicide by shooting a cannister of flammable gas, causing an explosion that destroys his lab for good measure. The explosion is seen from the outside of the building as Krysten Ritter and Rachael Taylor flee the blast. Gallery Callumkeithrennie.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie in Picture Claire CallumKeithRennieHarper'sIsland.jpg|Callum Keith Rennie in 'Harper's Island: Sigh'. Rennie, Callum Keith Rennie, Callum Keith Rennie, Callum Keith Category:Canadian actors and actresses Rennie, Callum Keith Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:24 cast members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Californication Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Peope who died in a Harper's Island series Category:Harper's Island Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by combat